


Baby Blues

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Madison gets pregnant unexpectedly. Birth is rough, being a parent is rougher. Cordelia's there to help her pick up the pieces.
Kudos: 15





	Baby Blues

“I’ve been with five guys this month. Not like any of them are the type to want to be involved,” Madison admitted to her sister witches.

Cordelia leveled with her and softly asked, “Were you being responsible?”

“My birth control failed. Not my fault.” She rolled her eyes at the witches who were so concerned about her being pregnant. “I’ll be the best Goddamn mom any of you have ever seen.” She scoffed and walked out. She’d do this even if it killed her just to prove them wrong.

\--

The birth was rough. Even at one of the best hospitals in the state. Her epidural helped some… not like it should. Cordelia was there in the room offering her support. She tried to place a spell to alleviate the pain. Her brow furrowed at Madison’s screams of agony.

“Sweetie, if you don’t calm down it won’t take.”

With her mind jumbled up, Madison screamed, “Get out! You’re not a relative, you don’t belong here! Get out!”

She could tell she hurt Cordelia’s feelings. She didn’t care. Cordelia was in her way and being annoying. She was left in the room with the two nurses and the doctor.

\--

The birthing experience was shitty. What was shittier was the stretchmarks that ruined her stomach and thighs. “Fucking weight gain,” she muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She’d lost all the extra weight with help from her good friend Coke, but the marks on her skin were permanent.

\--

6 weeks of being a mother was more than enough for her to know that it was fucking hard. She was holding baby Braxton on the couch in the living room. More than frustrated as he rejected the bottle… because no way was she breast feeding… she yelled, “All you do is fucking cry and shit on yourself!”

Cordelia appeared, “Need some help?” She walked over with her arms held out, “I can take him.” Madison was going to turn her down just to show that she didn’t need anyone’s help, Braxton reaching for Cordelia made her hand him over. Wasn’t he too little to prefer a specific person?

Cordelia cooed at him, “You’re ok, sweet boy.” She softly bounced with him. To Madison’s surprise he calmed right down. In an attempt not to be outdone, she said, “I’ve been stressed since he peed on me earlier.”

Cordelia looked at her with kind eyes, “If you need a break, I can take care of him.” Cordelia had helped with him a great deal while Madison recovered from her postpartum condition and she needed the break before she went insane, “You have already bonded with him…”

Leaving him with Cordelia had given her the freedom to have a smoke in peace… and a drink.

\--

Stepping out of the shower, Madison threw a robe on and went downstairs in search of Cordelia. She found her playing with Braxton in one of the downstairs rooms. “Will you watch him tonight so I can go out?” She was getting more and more comfortable with asking for Cordelia’s help.

Cordelia’s warm brown eyes met hers, “I’d be more than happy too.”

A smile spread across Madison’s face, “Great.” She hurried over and gave Braxton a kiss on the top of his head. She rushed back across the room. “When are you coming back?” Cordelia called after her.

“Not sure.” She went back upstairs and put on her skimpiest black dress. It was just long enough to hide the stretchmarks on her thighs.

When she came back to Miss Robichaux’s hours later, she was so drunk she could barely make it upstairs to her room. She fell down to on her bed with a heavy _thud_ and strained to pull her heels off.

Zoe came into the room, in her pajamas and with serious bedhead. Madison had clearly woken her up. Zoe gave her a look up and down like she was waiting for something. Finally, she said, “Braxton’s sleeping with Cordelia.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t even remembered him. She decided to own up to what she was feeling, “I want to go out. I want to have fun.”

“You have a baby now. I get you want-”

“He’s ruining my life. I miss going out, getting wasted, and getting laid without having to worry about anything.”

She was surprised with how much empathy was in Zoe’s voice when she said, “Parenting isn’t for everyone…” There was a pause. “You should give him to Cordelia.” There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Madison was stunned into silence for once in her life and Zoe was waiting for Madison’s response, she was sure it’d be in the form of a snarky remark or screaming in her face.

Madison’s expression hardened, “Get out.” Her voice was low and clipped.

“Think about it.” Zoe left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Madison struggled to get her dress off. It was difficult due to her intoxicated state. She laid back on the bed in her underwear with her head reeling about what Zoe had suggested. She found herself crying… hard.

\--

It was midday when Madison woke up. Her head was pounding so she skipped her shower and downed some Ibuprofen. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she swallowed the pills. She found Cordelia and Mallory in the kitchen. Braxton was in Cordelia’s lap as she feed him his bottle.

Cordelia was smiling down at Braxton as he stared up at her. Madison took in the picture. Cordelia looked genuinely happy and Braxton looked content and safe in her arms. She knew deep down that this was the right thing to do.

Cordelia looked over at Madison, “Hey. You want to feed him?”

Madison felt her eyes welling up with tears, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Her voice was quieter than usual and shaky.

Mallory took Braxton and Cordelia followed Madison out into the hall.

“What’s going on? Are you feeling ok?”

Madison looked at her with wonder. After how shitty she’d been to Cordelia through the years, well to everyone really, she was still motherly and concerned about her.

A single tear fell. Madison quickly wiped it away and forced herself not to cry. “You should take Braxton.”

Cordelia’s expression was one of concern, “What?” she gently questioned.

“Forever. You should take him forever. I can’t be his mom. He deserves more. He deserves… you.”

Cordelia eased closer; she could only imagine how much Madison had to have been struggling internally to even suggest such a thing. She knew Madison, and she knew that she’d never say anything that would reveal a weakness in herself, so this had to be a serious offer. “Are you sure?” It was all she asked. She’d witnessed how hard it’d been for Madison.

“He needs you. You’ve wanted a baby for forever.” Madison managed a sad smile, “Now, go kick ass at being a mom. We’ll go to the lawyers tomorrow and figure everything out.”

Cordelia felt bad for Madison, but she couldn’t help but smile a little. She pulled Madison into a comforting hug, “I’ll be so good to him.”

“I know.”


End file.
